The ongoing development of data networks often involves incorporating additional functionality into and enabling greater connectivity with a network node. This end can be pursued in part by increasing the number of ports included in a network node. As the number of ports increases, it is useful to group ports in order to produce a physically manageable interface, with relatively compact form-factors.
One way to group ports is through a multiport RF connector. A multiport RF connector includes an array of ports housed in a machined or cast body. Electromagnetic interference (EMI) between ports can increase errors in data flows routed through the ports. Previous solutions rely on port spacing and ground pins in order to limit EMI. As multiport RF connectors become denser, port-to-port EM isolation becomes more difficult to achieve.
One of the more challenging areas to provide sufficient isolation is at the interface between a multiport connector and the plane of a printed circuit board (PCB). Grounds pins alone cannot be relied on to provide sufficient EM isolation between densely packed ports. In previous solutions, an elastomeric EMI gasket is arranged between a multiport RF connector and the PCB plane in order to improve EM isolation. But, elastomeric EMI gaskets have a number of performance limiting drawbacks. For example, a typical elastomeric EMI gasket has a limited lifespan, in part, because elastomeric materials are often sensitive to heat and are degraded by compressive forces used to hold a gasket in place. Moreover, elastomeric EMI gaskets are typically made conductive by the inclusion of a metal fill suspended in the elastomeric material. Compressive forces change the effective density of metal filled elastomeric EMI gaskets, and the magnitude of compressive forces used tend to cause a PCB bow, which degrades EM isolation. Also, as port density increases, there is less room for compression set screws, which results the PCB having a slight waviness between the compression set screws.
In accordance with common practice various features shown in the drawings may not be drawn to scale, as the dimensions of various features may be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. Moreover, the drawings may not depict all of the aspects and/or variants of a given system, method or apparatus admitted by the specification. Finally, like reference numerals are used to denote like features throughout the figures.